


Lasting

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, still in Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asara doesn't trust humans, but at least she's made a couple friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting

**Author's Note:**

> Really short drabble with my rogue, Asara Lavellan. Like really short...

* * *

 

With her brother being the First for Clan Lavellan, Asara had her fill of the stories and legends that her people had clung to desperately. It frustrated her, in a way. She didn't like humans and had grown to hate almost all of them, only a few individuals earning her respect. But elves were elves. Just because they hadn't marked their faces with vallaslin didn't make them any less to her, and she wished that they would stop to think for once.

Mahanon gave his sister his word that as soon as he became Keeper there would be changes for the Clan. They would keep to the old ways as best as they could, but they wouldn't turn any elf away. The clans had been far too hostile for far too long. He would go to the Arlathvhen in the coming years and do what he could to share these views, and while he knew that it would be hard to convince the others Asara still felt pride for him. She admired what he was trying to do, and before she was sent to the Conclave she thought that she'd be a part of his story. Maybe just in the background, she'd have done whatever she could to help.

But now she found herself staring at one of the only two people she felt truly safe around.

Solas was the only elf she could really speak with. His calm demeanor countered her perpetual frustration well, bringing her down to reality with stories that she wished she could tell her brother and her Clan. But so long as she had the Mark was on her hand, she couldn't. She was needed and she knew that. She couldn't leave the world to die, not while she was still a part of it.

It seemed that Solas felt the same way, as it was his reasoning for remaining when she asked. Later discussions allowed for the two to allow their differences to be put to rest. Asara expressed her regret towards the way other clans had treated him. She told him about her brother and his plans. It seemed to give Solas some hope, and Asara smiled when she saw him relax.

It didn't take long for her curiosity and aversion towards humans to give Asara a feeling of safety around Solas. She enjoyed learning more about elves than the Keeper ever could have taught her. Solas was pleased by her eagerness to learn, and was more than happy to share his knowledge with her.

They were friends it seemed, and Asara treasured the relationship between them as it grew and changed.


End file.
